icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Women's Ice Hockey World Championships
The 2014 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships was the 16th such event hosted by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF). This was the first time that the women's tournaments were played in an Olympic year. The IIHF determined that the best way to continue advancing the competitive level of nations not invited to the Olympic tournament was to fund participation every year.New era of women's hockey No top level tournament was played, and initially the IIHF stated that the last placed Olympic participant would be relegated to be replaced by the Division I A winner.Fasel opens 137th IIHF congress However after discussion it was changed so that the two teams in question played best of three series instead of simply swapping places.Promotion format defined 2014 Winter Olympics Top Division Playoff The last-placed team of the Olympics faced the winner of this year's Division I A tournament in a best-of-three series. The winner was promoted to the 2015 Top Division. The games took place on 8–11 November 2014 in Yokohama, Japan. Top Division Playoff statistics All times are local (Japan Standard Time – UTC+9) | team2 = | score = 2–0 | periods = (0–0, 1–0, 1–0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/532/IHW532901_74_3_0.pdf | goalie1 = Nana Fujimoto | goalie2 = Klára Peslarová | progression = 1–0 2–0 | goals1 = Terashima (Ukita) – 27:06 Koike (Kubo, Hirano) (PP) – 53:54 | goals2 = | official = Joy Tottman | linesman = Jamie Fenstermacher | linesman2 = Danielle McGurry | stadium = Yokohama Arena, Yokohama | attendance = 821 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 20 | shots2 = 28 }} | team2 = | score = 2–0 | periods = (0–0, 1–0, 1–0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/532/IHW532902_74_3_0.pdf | goalie1 = Klára Peslarová | goalie2 = Nana Fujimoto | progression = 1–0 2–0 | goals1 = Polenská (Bukolská) – 35:14 Křížová (Mrázová) – 49:20 | goals2 = | official = Aina Hove | linesman = Jamie Fenstermacher | linesman2 = Lee Tae-ri | stadium = Yokohama Arena, Yokohama | attendance = 975 | penalties1 = 4 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 22 | shots2 = 17 }} | team2 = | score = 2–1 | periods = (1–0, 0–0, 1–1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/532/IHW532903_74_3_0.pdf | goalie1 = Nana Fujimoto | goalie2 = Klára Peslarová | progression = 1–0 2–0 2–1 | goals1 = Fujimoto (Yoneyama, Osawa) – 18:22 Nakamura (Takeuchi) – 48:51 | goals2 = Vanišová – 51:40 | official = Joy Tottman | linesman = Lee Tae-ri | linesman2 = Danielle McGurry | stadium = Yokohama Arena, Yokohama | attendance = 868 | penalties1 = 4 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 21 | shots2 = 14 }} Division I Division I A The Division I A tournament was played in Přerov, Czech Republic, from 6 to 12 April 2014.Division I A statistics |w=5|ow=0|ol=0|l=0|gf=15|ga=3|bc=#ccccff}} |w=3|ow=0|ol=0|l=2|gf=17|ga=12}} |w=2|ow=1|ol=0|l=2|gf=17|ga=18}} |w=2|ow=0|ol=0|l=3|gf=12|ga=15}} |w=1|ow=1|ol=1|l=2|gf=16|ga=19}} |w=0|ow=0|ol=1|l=4|gf=11|ga=21|bc=#ffcccc}} |} Division I B The Division I B tournament was played in Ventspils, Latvia, from 6 to 12 April 2014.Division I B statistics |w=5|ow=0|ol=0|l=0|gf=17|ga=3|bc=#ccffcc}} |w=3|ow=0|ol=0|l=2|gf=10|ga=15}} |w=2|ow=1|ol=0|l=2|gf=13|ga=13}} |w=2|ow=1|ol=0|l=2|gf=16|ga=10}} |w=1|ow=0|ol=0|l=4|gf=10|ga=17}} |w=0|ow=0|ol=2|l=3|gf=5|ga=13|bc=#ffcccc}} |} Division II Division II A The Division II A tournament was played in Asiago, Italy, from 6 to 12 April 2014.Division II A statistics |w=4|ow=1|ol=0|l=0|gf=20|ga=5|bc=#ccffcc}} |w=3|ow=0|ol=1|l=1|gf=12|ga=8}} |w=1|ow=2|ol=0|l=2|gf=9|ga=10}} |w=2|ow=0|ol=1|l=2|gf=18|ga=18}} |w=1|ow=0|ol=1|l=3|gf=7|ga=15}} |w=1|ow=0|ol=0|l=4|gf=13|ga=23|bc=#ffcccc}} |} Division II B The Division II B tournament was played in Reykjavík, Iceland, from 24 to 30 March 2014.Division II B statistics |w=5|ow=0|ol=0|l=0|gf=26|ga=8|bc=#ccffcc}} |w=4|ow=0|ol=0|l=1|gf=24|ga=9}} |w=3|ow=0|ol=0|l=2|gf=22|ga=15}} |w=2|ow=0|ol=0|l=3|gf=8|ga=14}} |w=0|ow=1|ol=0|l=4|gf=3|ga=21}} |w=0|ow=0|ol=1|l=4|gf=8|ga=24|bc=#ffcccc}} |} Division II B Qualification The Division II B Qualification tournament was played in Mexico City, Mexico, from 19 to 22 March 2014.Division II B Qualification statistics |w=3|ow=0|ol=0|l=0|gf=18|ga=2|bc=#ccffcc}} |w=1|ow=1|ol=0|l=1|gf=7|ga=8}} |w=1|ow=0|ol=1|l=1|gf=7|ga=16}} |w=0|ow=0|ol=0|l=3|gf=4|ga=10}} |} References External links * Official website 2014 Category:2014 in hockey